It's A Guy Thing
by LadyBard
Summary: Just another cute little ficlet I thought up. Set in my ReBoot universe in the future. And again, it's just in fun guys. ;-)


**The rest stop was a crowded for that time of day.  It was natural, being the middle of the hottest day of the hour in the Super Computer.  It was a perfect day for a trip to the lake.**

**The area was filled with an eclectic array of vehicles and transports, not to mention sprites and binomes from all over the net.  They culminated for a moment in this one place with a single purpose.**

**Enzo Matrix, known as Matrix throughout maybe not the net, but at least Mainframe and the Super Computer, gave his wife a wry grin, "Want to take a break?"**

**"Like you wouldn't believe," AndrAIa returned the smile.  "Kids, how about a snack run?"**

**"Sounds good to me mom," their fourteen-hour-old daughter Star somehow heard her through her headphones.**

**"Yeah, dad, I'm thirsty, can we get some sodas?"  Seven-hour-old E.J. showed his natural exuberance. **

**"We can get whatever you want," Matrix pulled the green pick-up into two of the spaces, parking at an angle.**

**"Matrix," AndrAIa admonished.**

**"Excuse me miss, I'll only park my bike in a garage with a tarp over it?"**

**The children giggled from the back seat.**

**"That's different and you know it."**

**Matrix chuckled.**

**"The garage has to have a tarp over it, Dad?"  Star smiled mischievously.**

**"Funny girl," Matrix smiled slightly.**

**"Looks like your daughter's been studying," AndrAIa said, "She's right you know."**

**"Oh what is this is double-team?  Help me out here, E.J."**

**"Oh no, I'm not basic," his son replied.**

**"And your son is smart too," AndrAIa smirked.**

**"Thanks a lot, kid."**

**"No problem," E.J. said.**

**As the family climbed from the truck, Matrix said, "You ladies want to hit the rest room while we get the snacks?"**

**"Good idea – and no _Slim Jims_."**

**"Aw --," both father and son said in unison.**

**"You heard me," AndrAIa said.**

**"Women," Matrix muttered when they were out of earshot.**

**"Yeah, women," his son agreed.**

**"So what do you want to get?"**

**"Slim Jims."**

**Matrix gave him a wink. "Maybe we can sneak some in the bag."**

**E.J. grinned conspiratorially, "Okay."**

**Inside the travel center, Matrix took his son's hand and they thread their way through the crowd of people.  The center sported a cafeteria, newspaper and snack kiosk and a gift shop selling cheesy merchandise.  They had to step around a gaggle of happily chattering elderly female binomes on their way to System Casino.**

**The Matrix men loaded themselves down with as much greasy salty snack treats as they could (the _Slim Jims_ went into Matrix's inside vest pocket) and bottles of ice-cold soda, and precariously balancing their stash, they made their way back out to the truck.**

**There was an elderly binome couple just parking in the space next to them.  The woman clucked her tongue as she climbed from their vehicle.  "Young man, that is very rude."**

**Matrix had the grace to blush, "Sorry – it was a present from my wife.  I want to keep it as long as I can."**

**"Well --," the woman said.  "Be more considerate of others next time."**

**"Yes ma'am."  Matrix looked suitably remorseful.**

**"Busted," E.J. said when they were out of earshot.**

**Matrix dumped the bags into the car and handed one of the sodas to his son.  "Need help with the cap?"**

**"Nope, I got it."**

**Matrix twisted the cap off of his own soda, "Cheers."  Father and son raised their bottles and took a long drink.  Matrix lowered the bottle and burped loudly.**

**E.J. giggled, "Dad!"**

**"Hey, your mom's not around."  Matrix grinned at him.  "Come on, let's hear one from you – do your old man proud."**

**E.J. burped not as loudly, and his try dissolved into a fit of giggles.**

**"Aw come on, you can do better than that!  Take another drink and try again."**

**Barely able to suppress his laughter, E.J. took another drink and burped, much louder this time.**

**"That was pretty good," Matrix swallowed more of the soda.  "Come on now, deep breath – ready – one-two-three."**

**_Burp _****– giggle – _burp_.**

**"Oh yeah, we're real men now," Matrix said.**

**"Yeah, real men!"  His son thumped a tiny fist against his chest in salute, mimicking his father.**

**"Once more with feeling," Matrix said, "Let's hear it, all the way from the diaphragm."**

**"The what?"**

**"Right here," Matrix touched the tip of his finger to his son's midsection and he chuckled again.  "Big drink now."**

**Father and son took a healthy swallow of the soda, "Ready?  One-two-three!"**

**_Burp_**** – giggle – _burp._**

****

**_"Matrix!"_**

****

**"Uh oh," E.J.'s face flushed scarlet.  His father fared no better.**

**"Um – how mad does she look?"**

**"Uh – real mad, dad."**

**Matrix turned and grinned sheepishly at his wife who stood with her hands braced on her hips glaring at them both.  Star rolled her eyes skyward and shook her head.**

**Matrix looked apologetically at his son and shrugged.**

**"Busted," Father and son said in unison. **


End file.
